The Troublepaws
by J.R. Marsden
Summary: Deep in the tunnels beneath the Clan territories, a small gathering of apprentices from each Clan decides to form a group: The Troublepaws, where they vow to always keep their friendship. However, when tensions between the clans grow, so do the tensions between them. Their loyalty will be tested, and their story told through generations.
1. Allegiances

**AN: Finally, my long-awaited story is here! :) I'd like to thank everyone who submitted characters, and rest assured I will do an acknowledgements just for you wonderful people! **

**Some background on the story: This will be told from perspectives from all four clans, and past the first one I intend to do 3,ooo or so words per chapter.**

***Constructive criticism is _always_ appreciated***

ICECLAN

Leader: Creekstar - a large, pale silver tabby tom with huge white paws and icy blue eyes

Deputy: Jayflight - a small, brown tabby and white tom with a plumy tail and smoky heather blue eyes

(APPRENTICE, Shadepaw)

Medicine Cat: Honeyspots - a plush white she-cat with honey-colored splotches on her back, dark amber eyes, and deformed ears.

(APPRENTICE, Fernpaw)

WARRIORS: (Organized by seniority)

Lavendernose - a light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a debilitating scar on her nose

Raventalon - a long-haired raven black tom with a fluffy, grey-tinged chest and sharp yellow-green eyes

Sharpclaw - a sleek calico she-cat with unusually long, very sharp claws and green eyes

Brackenleap - a long-legged brown tabby tom with golden eyes

(APPRENTICE, Foxpaw)

Snowspirit - a very short, striking white she-cat flecked with gold with lively blue eyes

Mapleblaze - short black tom with cream paws and legs and a faded oak-brown tail

Echofall - a silver-spotted white she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye

(APPRENTICE, Frozenpaw)

Sunshadow - a bright ginger she-cat with vivid green eyes

Frostfur - small, pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes

Reedshine - a large brown tabby tom with long claws and dark amber eyes

Silverspark - a pretty silver tabby and white she-cat with black-rimmed, olive-green eyes

Thornpool - a dark grey tom with a paler belly and paws and pale brown eyes

Cloudheart - a small, fluffy white tom with long whiskers and pale blue eyes

(APPRENTICE, Vixenpaw)

APPRENTICES:

Fernpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Vixenpaw - a dark ginger and white she-cat with a bushy tail and bright yellow eyes; heavily resembles a fox

Foxpaw - a longhair bright ginger tom with white forepaws and amber eyes

Shadepaw - a tall, pale gold she-cat with fur gradually becoming darker with dark blue eyes

Frozenpaw - an oak brown tom with a caramel stripe running down his back to his forehead; deep blue eyes

QUEENS:

Finchflight - a spiky-furred, dark gray she-cat patched with lighter colors and bright amber eyes (mother to Robinkit; a spiky-furred, pale ginger tom with unusually long ears and deep blue eyes)

Pebblespalsh - a clean silver tabby she-cat with a white forepaw and green eyes (mother to Brackenleap's kits, Dustykit; a small, pale brown tabby tom, Alderkit; a darker tabby tom, and Sootkit; a pale grey tom with darker, smudgier stripes)

ELDERS:

Bluenose - a massive blue-grey tom with deep green eyes

DARKCLAN

Leader: Sagestar - a very small, longhair cream she-cat with striking green eyes

Deputy: Dewleaf - a large, dark grey tabby tom with deep green eyes and a twisted back paw

(APPRENTICE, Firepaw)

Medicine Cat: Flamewatcher - a cream-and-pale ginger tabby tom with grey-blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Hailfur - a dark grey and white tom with very pale blue eyes

(APPRENTICE, Goosepaw)

Losttail - a dark grey-brown tom with dark grey-green eyes and a missing tail

Roseheart - a golden tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

(APPRENTICE, Frostpaw)

Breezeclaw - a fawn-colored tom with pale tabby markings, two white paws, and amber eyes

(APPRENTICE, Dustpaw)

Owlcry - large, flat-faced, pale brown tom with deep green eyes

Moonheart - a large white she-cat with a black mark on her chest and deep heather-colored eyes

(APPRENTICE, Jaggedpaw)

Cedarfoot - a solid dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fallenshadow - a dilute black and ginger tom with dull amber eyes

Sparrowflight - a large ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Whitepelt - a ragged, silver-tinged white tom with dull blue eyes

Brighttail - a dark grey tabby she-cat with a fluffy ginger tail and green eyes

Patchleaf - a white she-cat with dark brown and ginger tabby patches with green eyes

Stonespring - a pale grey tabby tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Frostpaw - a black she-cat speckled with white; cold green eyes

Goosepaw - small, flat faced, dusty brown tom with vibrant blue eyes

Jaggedpaw - flat faced brown she-cat with bright, light blue eyes

Dustpaw - tall brown tabby longhair tom with amber eyes

Firepaw - tall ginger she-cat with cool green eyes

QUEENS:

Birchleap - a pale brown-gray tabby she-cat with a spot of cream above her eye (mother to Tinykit; a tiny, fluffy white tom, and Pondkit; a pale cream-and-grey she-cat)

ELDERS:

Swiftshade - a once-beautiful dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Flowerfur - a coarse-furred white she-cat with stern hazel eyes

MARSHCLAN

LEADER: Howlstar - a messy-furred, pale cream tom with spotted brown markings

DEPUTY: Tangleheart - a dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with stripes on her face like lightning strikes

MEDICINE CAT: Adderfang - a large, very dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

(APPRENTICE, Cliffpaw)

WARRIORS:

Thistletail - a pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his face and tail

(APPRENTICE, Runningpaw)

Pebblenose - a calico she-cat with amber eyes

(APPRENTICE, Riverpaw)

Flametooth - long-legged ginger tom with yellow eyes

Marshwhisker - a large, bright ginger tom with leaf-green eyes

(APPRENTICE, Ripplepaw)

Crowtail - a dark gray tabby tom with a long, black tail and blue eyes

Mapleheart - long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes

Snaketongue - A brown-and-black tom with amber eyes and a split tongue

(APPRENTICE, Silverpaw)

Drizzlewhisker - small, pale grey and white tom with dark amber eyes and long teeth

Mudcloud - golden-brown tom with vivid green-blue eyes

Petaltooth - a white and ginger she-cat with vivid blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Runningpaw - a light brown-and-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Cliffpaw - a black-furred tom with a twisted tail and pale green eyes

Riverpaw - a dark grey tabby tom with a sandy-tinted belly and rounded ears

Ripplepaw - a dark grey tabby tom with a sandy-tinted belly and tabby spotted legs

Silverpaw - beautiful dark siilver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

QUEENS:

Shrewbelly - a light brown tabby she-cat with a pale underbelly (mother to Dampkit; a dark brown tom with silky fur)

Mistwing - a dark gray - almost black - she-cat with pale blue eyes (expecting kits; father not disclosed)

ELDERS:

Watereye - a battlescarred gray-blue she-cat with blind, milky blue eyes

STONECLAN

LEADER: Silverstar - a light gray tom with a darker stripe going down his spine, a white muzzle and tail-tip

DEPUTY: Streamrunner - a dark silver she-cat with black tabby markings and green eyes

(APPRENTICE, Wolfpaw)

MEDICINE CAT: Duskwater - a fluffy, dark gray she-cat with white ears and tail

WARRIORS:

Rocktail - a brown-gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

(APPRENTICE, Hawkpaw)

Leafwhisker - dark brown tabby tom with black markings down his back and white hind paws

Ashtooth - smoke-colored she-cat with green flecked hazel eyes

Lionswipe - a pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes

(APPRENTICE, Eaglepaw)

Redfur - a dark ginger tom with long claws and bright amber eyes

Shadewillow - a large, smoky blue-black tom with warm green eyes

Nightheart - black she-cat with white spots on her shoulders and green eyes

Owlfur - a dark brown she-cat with a dusty gold underbelly and amber eyes

Maplesong - slender, dusty brown and white she-cat

Foxtail - a dark ginger/red tabby she-cat with feathery black ears and bright green eyes

Talonheart - gray tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes

Swiftclaw - a russet-colored tom with black tabby stripes and ears; amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Wolfpaw - a brown-gray tabby tom with bright, warm-colored eyes

Hawkpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and sharp yellow eyes

Eaglepaw - a golden-brown tabby and white tom with pale blue eyes

QUEENS:

Fernpetal - a light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Stormkit; dark grey tom with blue eyes and a ringed tail, and Brindlekit; dark grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes)

Dawnheart - brown-gray tabby and white she-cat with orange eyes; expecting Talonheart's kits

ELDERS:

Emberwhisker - a pale ginger tom with a face silvered with age and green eyes

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:

Ebony - a pitch black tom with amber eyes; rouge

Ivory - a small, fluffy whte she-cat with silver paws and sky blue eyes; rouge

Juniper - light grey she-cat with darker tabby mottles and heather blue eyes; kittypet

Noh - a long haired white she-cat dappled with dark brown spots; very pale, almost white, blue eyes; loner


	2. Chapter 1: Story's Beginnings

**Chapter 1:**

**Story's Beginning**

_Rare are the times a kit comes to me wanting a story about the Troublepaws. Normally it's about Adderfang, or the Founders, or the Originals, or Lionstar and Ferretstar. They, at least, have some semblance of a story behind them. _

_I know, I know. You asked about Vixenstrike, _not _about the Troublepaws, but that's just it. The Troublepaws were Vixenstrike's life, her whole reason for being. Her loyalty to that group surpassed her loyalty to her clan - our clan. If you really want to hear about Vixenstrike, you have to hear about the group._

_Some will argue that the group was formed during our apprentice years, and to a degree that's true. However, I think it was something that started during our kithood, when she first had a taste of adventure, when she first travelled to the tunnels. The group wasn't formed then, no; we didn't even know each other at that time! But going to the tunnels as a kit was what brought her back to them later in life. _

_She was always attracted to danger, mistakes, and adventure. From kithood to StarClan._

_Are you ready to listen? Very well. Here's the story, from beginning to end._

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Shadekit!"

"You're going to get us in trouble!"

"Everyone, quiet!"

The half-frantic mutterings of the small group of kits came to a sudden stop as they approached a small, rabbit-sized hole in the ground, and as their tiny pawsteps halted, they glanced at each other quizzically. Bright yellow eyes gleamed downwards into the hole as Vixenkit stepped forward, her tail and ears twitching with unsuppressed excitement. A loud, content purr rumbled deep in her throat.

"This is it guys." She turned, addressing her followers pridefully. "This is the entrance I told you about. The one that leads to DarkClan's tunnels."

The two oldest kits, Shadekit and Frozenkit, exchanged dubious glances at Vixenkit's claim, frowning at each other.

"Are you sure?" Frozenkit asked, coming to stand beside their younger self-elected leader and peering down into the hole. "Don't seem very big."

Vixenkit gave a contemptuous snort. "Sure I'm sure! You've seen Sagetongue, right? DarkClan cats are tiny. I'm sure they'd be able to wriggle through here and steal our prey!"

Foxkit stood a little ways away from his sister as she explained why the hole made such a great entrance and why only they can discover the rival clan's secrets (seeing as they were the only cats who could squeeze through the hole). His amber eyes flickered in the moonlight as he came up to stand beside her, pressing his bright ginger coat against her darker one as a cold breeze blew through the pine forest. "That's so awesome you found this, Vixenkit!" He purred warmly, earning a lick between the ears in response.

Shadekit's pale form, outlined in the dark by the shining moonlight, was shivering. "It's too cold for this, Vixenkit. We should head back before we get in trouble."

"Finchflight's dead asleep, and so is everyone else. We won't be missed if we just explore a little bit."

"But-"

Before Shadekit could finish her argument, however, Vixenkit was squeezing through the small hole, her bushy tail vanishing from sight in moments. Foxkit glanced at the other two siblings, then shrugging his shoulders followed his sister down.

Frozenkit looked at his own sister. "It could be fun, Shade."

Shadekit frowned, then nodding at her brother's encouragement followed him into the hole. The damp, muddy entrance eventually gave way to a cavern, a large one at that, with various sharp rocks jutting from every which point and odd wooden beams holding the roof and walls in place. As Shadekit's eyes adjusted to the gloom, she spotted Vixenkit sniffing the air, whiskers twitching appreciatively as the only scents she could detect were their own pine-filled ones and of the rock around them. Foxkit was pacing around the cavern, staring intently at the wooden beams.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "Lakeheart used to say that Twolegs actually built these tunnels, said that these aren't...natural."

Vixenkit shrugged, her long muzzle still pointed in the air as she sniffed about. "Who knows? There is that old Twolegplace outside our boundaries."

"MarshClan's boundaries, Vixenkit." Shadekit corrected, finding herself more at ease now that they appeared to be alone. She sat down, winding her long tail around her paws, watching carefully as Frozenkit poked at a small black beetle on the ground. Vixenkit didn't respond, instead walking carefully over to a corresponding tunnel and peering into the endless darkness.

"This leads to DarkClan." She announced after a moment or two of silence. Frozenkit bounded over, taking a step inside and brushing his oak brown pelt against its walls as if he were marking the territory with his scent.

"They better not come anymore!" The five-moon-old tom announced, standing on his hind paws and rubbing his back along the jagged edges. "Not now that we have our scent here!"

"Oh yes," Foxkit's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Because the scent of an IceClan kit will totally ward them off!"

"Why you -" Suddenly, Frozenkit jumped on the smaller, younger kit, and the two toms began rolling around the cavern in a playfight, nipping at each others ears and kicking at each others stomachs. As the two toms competed in their fierce brawl, Vixenkit nudged Shadekit's shoulder, jerking her head in the direction of the tunnel Frozenkit had apparently claimed. Shadekit's eyes widened as the younger she-kit bounded down into the tunnel, then reluctantly she bolted after her, realizing Vixenkit should never be left alone.

Bad things tended to happen when Vixenkit was alone.

Shaking her pale golden fur, Shadekit slowed her pace, making sure her blue eyes never left Vixenkit as the smaller cat walked on ahead. As the two adventurers progressed, however, the walls seemed to close in more tightly, and the wooden beams that Shadekit decided gave her a sense of protection vanished. The two could no longer hear their loud brothers who remained in the cavern, oblivious to their disappearance, and Shadekit's anxiety grew with every pawstep.

There was a loud crash up ahead.

Then another.

Then everything went dark.

. . . . .

"You know, Shadepaw's not much looking forward to sharing a den with you again."

Foxkit watched as his sister looked up from the mouse they had been sharing, her yellow eyes glinting like stars. She didn't respond, slowly chewing the bit of morsel she still had in her mouth, eyes half-closed in thought and reflection. When she swallowed, she let out a quiet sigh, shaking her sleek head in disappointment.

"She was older than me. She should've known better."

While a part of Foxkit felt like arguing with her, another part knew that Vixenkit was right. Shadepaw and Frozenpaw were older than they were by a full moon; they should have taken charge when Vixenkit first told them of the entrance. But then, who could be a better leader than his sister?

"You guys were lucky that Sharpclaw knew about those tunnels. Otherwise, you'd both be dead." It had been a moon since the accident occurred. Vixenkit, according to Sharpclaw, had lead the way to the Deeper Tunnels, steep and unstable things that not even the wisest of "tunnel-diggers" would take for granted. Then-Shadekit had broken one of her paws - an injury that would have delayed apprenticeship if not for Honeyspot's medicinal expertise - and Vixenkit was bruised all over. Ever since, Shadepaw has had limited association with Vixenkit, her trust in the adventurous kit shattered, possibly beyond repair.

Vixenkit snorted, giving her brother no verbal response as she got up and stretched, claws digging into the soft ground beneath her paws, the white points glinting in the sunlight. Foxkit finished off the brown-furred mouse, taking one last mouthful before beginning to kick dirt over the remains.

The sun was warm on their ginger pelts as they strolled leisurely back to camp, having eaten their meal just outside the main clearing. Foxkit glanced at his sister for a brief moment, and silently he wondered just where he would be now if his sister wasn't there for him, always ready to help, comfort, and lead.

In the clearing, the warriors not on patrol were relaxing in the warm sun, most graced with the look of gleeful relief. Leafbare had been particularly harsh that season, cold, and every one of the clans was ravaged by sickness. Creekstar even seemed more relaxed than in moons past, talking contentedly with his brother and only remaining elder, Bluenose. Sharpclaw and Raventalon were curled up together in the sun; Lavendernose and her former apprentice, Snowspirit, were sharing a squirrel; the youngest warriors, Thornpool and Cloudheart, were play fighting in the center of the clearing, like they were kits again.

Foxkit found himself purring. What a great day to become an apprentice!

Even though he had been informed of his coming apprenticeship days before, the thought still sent a shiver of thrill coursing through his small frame, especially knowing that it wasn't to be delayed, in spite of his and Vixenkit's expeditions outside the camp. And despite Vixenkit's calm facade, he was certain she felt the same way.

Creekstar seemed to spot the two siblings from where he was speaking with Bluenose, and a fatherly warmth crossed his pale silver features, the look he seemed to give every kit in the clan. He flicked his tail, and instantly the two scurried over to the great leader.

The two brothers were both large, tall and broad, with Bluenose remaining especially muscular even though he had retired moons ago. Vixenkit looked bashfully at the elder, as she always claimed that he was her hero. Bluenose gave her a comforting smile and a wink before turning to Creekstar as he addressed the to-be apprentices.

"Just on time you two." The leader purred warmly. "I was just talking to Bluenose about who your mentors should be."

The always-inquisitive Vixenkit cocked her head curiously. "Isn't that something you should discuss with Jayflight?" She quickly glanced Bluenose. "No disrespect intended, of course."

While Bluenose chuckled in amusement at the kit, Creekstar explained: "Jayflight's out right now on border patrol, and I already discussed it with him before, along with my other senior warriors."

"He just wanted my approval," Bluenose finished for his brother. The elder stood then and dipped his head respectfully to both the leader and kits before he walked away, the blue tom's tall form still possessing a dignity most warriors didn't even have. Creekstar's ice-colored eyes twinkled as Foxkit looked up at him.

"You decided, then?"

Creekstar nodded, he, too, standing up. "I'll hold your ceremony when the patrol gets back. Clean yourselves up; I'm sure Finchflight wouldn't want to groom you two now that you're older."

With that, the pale silver leader walked away, meeting Raventalon and Sharpclaw from where they lay together, possibly to discuss the ceremony. Taking his advice, both of the fox-named kits began to groom each other, flicking off any vegetation that clung to them and making sure their fur lay as flat as possible; Vixenkit especially made sure she was presentable, always having a certain pride in her fox-like appearance.

"Do you think Finchflight's proud of us?" Foxkit wondered aloud as the siblings groomed themselves. Vixenkit didn't stop her meticulous grooming, focusing on one plume of fur which failed to lie down no matter how many times she rasped her coarse tongue across it.

"Probably not. We aren't her kits after all." She stated matter-of-factly. Foxkit thought on that, then:

"Are you proud of me?"

That was when her grooming ceased, her leg with that stubborn plume returning slowly to the ground. Her eyes held a certain sorrow in them, one Foxkit knew he should have understood but didn't, along with a certain longing. After a period of silence passed, she looked up, yellow eyes soft and gleaming, all bad feelings gone from their sun-colored depths.

"Of course I am, Foxkit." Before Vixenkit could continue, the border patrol - headed by the deputy, Jayflight - came into camp. Shadepaw was on that patrol, and for a brief moment, she and Vixenkit locked gazes. Distrust gleamed in Shadepaw's eyes, and Vixenkit was forced to look away as Creekstar jumped onto Fallen Tree and called the clan meeting.

Despite his discomfort with Vixenkit and Shadepaw's disliking of each other, excitement and nervous tension swelled within Foxkit as he padded over to the edge of the gathered cats, sitting nervously beside his sister and Sunshadow, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Cats of IceClan," Creekstar began, "Today I gather you for perhaps one of my most favorite and important of traditions. Vixenkit and Foxkit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to be apprenticed." He jumped off from his post then, standing just in front of his den and looking directly at the ginger kits. "Will you please step forward."

Making sure his pelt brushed Vixenkit's, Foxkit stepped forward, looking up at Creekstar and mustering all the control he could to keep himself from shaking, to keep his fur - which he tried to hard to groom - from fluffing out. Creekstar's pride was evident on his face as he spoke again.

"Vixenkit, you and your brother are now of age to be apprenticed. From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Vixenpaw. Your mentor shall be Cloudheart." At the sound of his name, the small, fluffy white tom approached, and Foxkit found himself wondering if this had been rehearsed. "You have proven yourself ready for your first apprentice. You had a superb mentor in Sharpclaw, and I hope you shall pass on all that you have learned from her to Vixenpaw."

While Foxkit thought his sister seemed disappointed at receiving such a young warrior as a mentor, she didn't seem to hesitate as she touched her nose to his. She stepped back beside her new white-furred mentor, watching with pride-lit eyes as Foxkit's turn came. Creekstar turned to the young tom.

"Foxkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenleap." The brown-tabby warrior came forward, just as Cloudheart had done. "Brackenleap, you were an excellent mentor to Reedshine, and I hope you will pass on all that you know to Foxpaw and turn him into anothe one of IceClan's fine warriors."

"I shall do my best," the warrior promised before leaning down and touching his nose to Foxpaw's. Vixenpaw, eyes alight, rubbed her face along Foxpaw's as the rest of the clan chanted their names, every voice ringing distinctively in his ears.

"Vixenpaw! Foxpaw! Vixenpaw! Foxpaw!"

Vixenpaw and Foxpaw… The names tasted like the sweetest, smoothest honey on his tongue.

And he liked it.


	3. Chapter 2: Membrance

**Chapter 2:**

**Membrance**

Jaggedpaw's tail kept brushing her nose, throughout the night and now in the morning. It wasn't as irritating as it could have been - Jaggedpaw actually had a pretty soft, luxurious tail - but still, it wasn't something Firepaw wanted to wake up to every morning. Or every moonhigh for that matter. The ginger she-cat opened her eyes slowly, watching tiredly as Jaggedpaw twisted about in her nest. The two weren't ever on good terms, yet somehow, each and every night, they wound up beside each other in the den, no matter where they moved to, no matter what nest they chose.

Sighing, Firepaw stood, stretching each of her long legs out one at a time, purring contentedly despite another restless sleep. Not for the first time, Firepaw found herself wishing she could see the sky to determine what time it was. Her internal clock told her it was dawn - her normal time for waking - but what if her internal clock was wrong?

What if it was already sunhigh?

_Mousebrain! Dewleaf would've had your tail lining his nest already if you were late! _She couldn't shake the doubt though, and soon she was rushing outside to the main cavern clearing.

As it turns out, her internal clock was right on the dot.

The morning sun had just peaked over IceClan's forests, or at least that's what Firepaw imagined. The sky was light, cloudless (at least from what she could see from the decent-sized opening above her) and a cool blue in color. While a DarkClan cat at heart, Firepaw herself often wondered what it was like to sleep up above, under the stars and moon, under the clear skies with a brisk yet relaxing night breeze blowing through her fur...

She decided it would be relatively and comparatively unsafe.

The tunnels were just fine for her.

The dawn patrol had just left, as signified by Dewleaf standing by the leader's den entrance, sitting in that lopsided manner of is that favored his twisted back paw, looking ready to give more orders. Thoughtlessly, the energetic she-cat ran over to her mentor, just recently made deputy, and quite nearly crashed into him. The old tom snorted at the wakeful nature all young cats seemed to have and old ones lacked, but touched his nose to hers in greeting anyways, warmed by her optimistic presence.

"What's planned for today?" Firepaw asked, practically jumping around her mentor like a kit and completely forgetting she had yet to groom herself that morning. Dewleaf purred in amusement, raising a large front paw and stopping her in her tracks before stooping down and giving her unkempt fur a few swift licks. Disgust screwed Firepaw's face as he groomed her, but she decided it was worth looking good, and it certainly took less effort to have someone else groom her.

"Haven't decided yet," the old tom mewed between licks, "I was thinking about exploring the outer territory, since I haven't shown you around much up above."

"How come you haven't?" Firepaw asked, her grimace growing as her mentor's coarse tongue met her cheek. "I mean, Dustpaw went up along the borders first day."

How many moons had it been since they were apprenticed? Three? Two?

Dewleaf sat up at his full height once he was certain Firepaw looked presentable, asking her to turn all the way around for him before properly responding. "Because I'm more concerned about you learning of the tunnel systems. Too many accidents happen down here for you to _not_ be aware."

Firepaw knew he was referring to Liontail, her beloved mother, who died in a cave-in that took place only a moon ago. Even now the memory stung like a thorn in her heart, and she couldn't help but look down at her paws in mingled grief and understanding at Dewleaf's words.

"Oh…" she murmured, her voice quiet and without its former energy. Dewleaf's deep green eyes softened, and he bent his wide grey head down to touch his nose to her cheek.

"I know I'm a bit of a father at times," the deputy admitted honestly. "But I care for the cats of my clan, and to die in the tunnels is no way for a DarkClan cat to go."

"I know, Dewey," Firepaw purred teasingly, her voice thick with affection for her father-figure. "You're a great mentor."

Dewleaf nodded, purring, before nudging the eight-moon-old apprentice away from him with his paw. "Go ahead and have something small to eat to keep your energy up while I organize the rest of today's patrols with Sagestar."

As if on cue, the gorgeous leader of DarkClan came out of her den, her long, creamy fur as meticulously clean as ever and her bright green eyes shining with the brilliance of the sun reflecting off the dewey leaves of the trees. Ever since leaving her role as medicine cat to lead her clan, Sagestar has had toms all over her trying to win her heart - and Firepaw understood that, seeing as she was very beautiful. But Sagestar refused every one of them, and even though she knew it was just her medicine cat tendencies pushing toms away, the apprentice wondered if her new leader realized that the warrior code was _not _the medicine cat code. She wondered if Sagestar even realized she could have a mate now.

Firepaw never thought much about the medicine cat Sagetongue as a kit though, and now as an apprentice it was likely she wouldn't linger on Sagestar either. She spotted Patchleaf and Stonespring already up and at the fresh-kill pile, pawing through the bit of overnight prey in hopes of finding something decent. The two had just received their warrior names a few days ago, though even when they shared a den Firepaw didn't know them very well.

She decided to change that.

She bounded over to them, this time careful to not be so over-energetic as when she ran to her mentor. When she met the siblings, she dipped her head respectfully to them.

"Patchleaf, Stonespring," Firepaw purred her greeting warmly, grabbing the first thing she saw on the pile: a small shrew. "Have a good night's sleep?"

"If you call listening to Losttail's snoring and Whitepelt's complaining about it a 'good night's sleep', it was _fantastic_!" As if to emphasize Patchleaf's point, the she-cat let out a yawn, jaws parting widely, white teeth glinting in the partial light of the cavern. "Sometimes, I actually _miss _sleeping in the apprentice's den. No one snores in there."

"You snore," Stonespring pointed out blankly, dark eyes sparkling lightly. He turned to Firepaw, tail curling neatly over his paws as his sister continued searching through the pile. "How about you, Firepaw? Sleep well?"

"Alright, I guess. Jaggedpaw's tail keeps brushing my nose in my sleep." She took a bite out of the shrew, frowning at the stringy meat but not complaining verbally in front of the warriors. "We try to _not _sleep next to each other, it just sort of happens."

"I can talk to Sagestar and see if we can relocate the apprentice's den to another cavern if you'd like." Patchleaf's whiskers twitched in amusement as she mumbled around the toad in her mouth. "It is pretty small in there, though I imagine she'd refuse until Tinykit and Pondkit become apprentices…"

"You can try if you want." Firepaw purred, burying the remains of her shrew and once again stretching her limbs. She glanced over to where Dewleaf was. He looked up from talking to Sagestar, jerking his head in such a way as to tell her it was time to leave. She nodded at him, saying a quick goodbye to the two siblings and leaving them to their meal. She skidded to a halt in front of the two leaders of her clan.

"Still going out?" She asked, respectfully dipping her head to Sagestar as she approached. Dewleaf nodded.

"I'm going to show you some of the upper landmarks and the borders. No actual training today, but it's good to learn the territory." The deputy looked at Sagestar. "And you'll be fine today?"

"Yes, Dewleaf," the cream she-cat purred, butting his shoulder affectionately with her head. "Go on and spend the day with your apprentice." She turned to Firepaw then. "And you have fun; believe it or not, learning about the territory and landmarks was one of my favorite times as an apprentice, even if it wasn't as important for me as it is for you."

"Thank you, Sagestar." Despite herself, Firepaw felt surprised at the lightness of Sagestar's tone. Normally, when she was left without her deputy, she would be...frazzled, to say the least. Not visibly so, but there would be a different kind of wildness in her eyes, one caused by stress and confusion. Constantly Firepaw had to remind herself that Dewleaf practically had two apprentices: an apprentice to becoming a warrior and an apprentice to leadership. It was why she tried so hard to remain patient with him; she couldn't imagine taking on two apprentices at the same time.

The ginger feline shook her head to clear the thoughts as Dewleaf lead the way up through the tunnel entrance, ducking beneath the overhanging rock which obscured the view of the large hole in the ground leading back to camp. The bright sun blinded her for a few brief, precious moments, and she let out a quiet squeak of surprise at the sudden change of lighting. As her eyes adjusted to the brighter setting, she saw the land covered in stone and dry grasses, with Dewleaf's grey tabby form outlined by the sun and lighter colored scenery. His whiskers twitched in amusement.

"The more you come out here, the quicker your eyes adjust," the deputy promised, his voice an amused purr as he walked swiftly away, his speed not at all affected by his deformed back paw. Firepaw sprinted to catch up with him, quickly coming to his side and walking beside him. She stared about her with wide, pale green eyes, at the sparse trees that were few and far between and the vastness of the stone regions. She could clearly see IceClan's pine forests and MarshClan's swamplands. Dewleaf glanced at her, green eyes sparkling appreciatively.

"What do you think?"

"It's..._vast_." She had never much imagined the upper world, and while she had seen bits and parts, it was only from openings in the tunnels, and she only ever hunted in upper tunnels. She felt vulnerable in the open, and shivered at the prospect of living in the exposed world without the walls of the tunnel systems to keep her safe. "Do StoneClan cats live up here _all _the time?"

"Yes, they do. They appreciate the open spaces and sleeping under the stars." Dewleaf leapt up on one of the jutting rocks, sniffing the air. "It'd be a nice change to live up above, but it's not something I'd spend my entire life doing."

The two cats continued their brisk walk through the territory in silence, with Firepaw staring curiously around her, specifically at a large rock structure sprouting over the horizon. Dewleaf described that structure as Bird Rock, a popular place for large, carrion-eating birds and Twolegs, a landmark which was to be avoided in greenleaf.

Dewleaf paused by the crumbled ruins of an old wood-and-stone Twoleg nest, with all but one wall left in a decimated pile buried under sand and grass. An elegant, claw-marked tree sprouted beside it, its branches twisting over the would-be home and its roots crawling around the piles of stone and standing bits of wall. Dewleaf glanced at his young apprentice.

"Any idea what this might be?" The tom inquired. Firepaw frowned, stepping forward almost reluctantly to study the marks on the tree. She looked up at the twisting branches, then at the above-ground roots. The breeze seemed to carry voices long since forgotten, voices she had never heard before. It was something she hadn't noticed until now.

"Is...is this Membrance?"

"Yes." Dewleaf came up to stand beside her, eyes locked on the claw marks of Membrance. "Do you know who named this tree and made it such an important landmark?"

"Talonstar, right?" It was a story nearly as old as the story of the Founders. When Shadowstar, the founding leader of DarkClan, retired, Talonstar took his place. He found the tree as a sapling, and made it custom to mark the tree for every fallen member of DarkClan in memory of them, a tradition for everyone, from kits to elders. _The father of DarkClan…_

Dewleaf nodded, tail waving behind him as he admired the elegant specimen of vegetation. "We care more for this tree than we do the herbs that grow here. Every life is sacred, Firepaw, no matter the clan, no matter how small the being is. Everyone deserves to be honored and remembered." He looked at his apprentice thoughtfully. "Of all the lessons I have taught or will teach you, this is the one I want you to hold closest to your heart."

Firepaw nodded, her gaze returning to the towering tree. Dewleaf, with somber and love-filled eyes, pressed his muzzle to his apprentices head, speaking to her softly. "You know, Liontail hasn't been marked down yet."

Green eyes flashing with memories, Firepaw wordlessly reached up with her paw and placed a single claw scratch on the twisted trunk.

. . . . . . . . . .

By the time mentor and apprentice returned to the camp, the sun was starting to set, it's orange glow slowly giving way to the dark cloak of night. Almost immediately, Dewleaf made for Sagestar's den, telling Firepaw to get something from the fresh-kill pile, something more filling than what she was told to have that morning. With her stomach grumbling since they padded along the MarshClan border, the tall she-cat practically ran to the fresh-kill pile, nearly stumbling as she skidded to a halt. She sniffed at the pile, purring contentedly to herself as she picked out a hare nearly as long as her leg.

"You should take that to the elders, Firepaw." At the sudden voice, Firepaw jumped and spun around, her hare dropping to her paws as she met Losttail's dull-colored eyes. The senior warrior chuckled, nudging the prey with his long claw. "It's only right, you know, seeing as you're the only apprentice to have returned."

"Alright then," the ginger she-cat's voice was as sweet and slick as honey as she nudged the hare towards the aging warrior. "Here you go, elder!"

With all intentions of springing away to get out of trouble, she bunched her haunches to get ready to sprint away. However, Losttail - despite being the most unbalanced cat of all the clans - was faster, and his long white claws caught the tip of her tail, holding her in place just as she started her run. Squeaking with surprise, Firepaw fell unceremoniously to the ground, her body flopping onto the ground. The apprentice groaned ungraciously as she rolled onto her back, pale green eyes looking up at Losttail's face, which was currently upside down for her.

"But the elders hate me…" Firepaw groaned. Losttail's whiskers twitched.

"Maybe if you did more for them they'd be more welcoming to you." The grey-brown tom nudged her to her paws with his muzzle. "Now go on. I'm sure Flowerfur would like to get to know you better."

Sighing but not ready to disobey one of DarkClan's most senior warriors, Firepaw picked up the hare and carried it to the elder's den, which was the cavern just next to the apprentice's den. It was lined with moss and feathers, not unlike the nursery, but less roomy and with a mustier scent lingering in the air. DarkClan currently only had two elders; the elderly Swiftshade and the recently-retired Flowerfur, who was Dewleaf's self-proclaimed sister.

Swiftshade's scrawny form was curled up in the farthest corner, her flanks rising and falling peacefully in slumber, much to Firepaw's relief. Flowerfur was up however, curled up in her nest and kneading the moss with her claws. When Firepaw came in, the coarse-furred white she-cat looked up, hazel eyes lighting up warmly at the sight of the apprentice.

"Hello, Firepaw," the she-cat purred, sitting up appropriately. "What can I do for you?"

"Lo-" Firepaw shook her head. "_I _wanted to bring you guys some prey." She indicated towards the hare that she had dropped at her paws. Amusement danced like fire in the elder's eyes, and Firepaw had a sinking feeling that Flowerfur knew she had been ordered to take the prey to the elders and that it wasn't a willing gesture of kindness. She didn't say anything however, like Firepaw had been expecting, and instead she gratefully took the prey, placing it in the center of the den.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Firepaw. Thank you."

Hoping that was equivalent to being dismissed, Firepaw made for the den entrance. Flowerfur's raspy voice stopped her however. "Hold on, Firepaw. I wanted to ask how training with Dewey is going?"

Firepaw suppressed a sigh and turned back to the elder, forcing a purr. "It's been great, actually! I thought because of his paw he'd be slower than me, but he's actually pretty fast!" Her tail curled at the memory of a race they had in the tunnels when she was first apprenticed. "She showed me the borders and upper landmarks today."

Flowerfur's ears perked. "Did you see Membrance?" Firepaw nodded, opening her mouth to describe the magnificence of the legendary tree, but Flowerfur continued: "And...you marked for Liontail?"

Firepaw felt a shiver go down her spine. "Yes."

"Did Dustpaw mark for Goldensong?"

Firepaw didn't respond only because she didn't know. Flowerfur's eyes softened, and she brushed her tail along the apprentice's shoulder.

"Tell him to, dear, if he hasn't already."

Firepaw nodded, beginning to walk away from the white she-cat, the last words called to her ringing in her ears: "It's a tradition that must be upheld."

**Review Replies:**

**Celtic Silver: xD Poking around successful, then. :3 And here's your update. xD**

**Cheetahstar: *blushes* Thank you, doll! :) And yes, Vixenpaw is quite the curious kitten. :P**

**Briarthorn of Mossclan: Creative? Ya sure 'bout that? xD Thank you. x3**

**Adimar the Rogue: The key is practice and lots of reading. ;)**

**Breezetail of Windclan: Thank you! And your update is here! :)**

**snowwolf12132: Probably a pat on the head since, ya know, Vixenkit could've technically almost killed everyone in those tunnels. xD And who knows? Maybe Shadepaw will forgive Vixenpaw. Or maybe not. :P**

**anim8or: Thanks bunches, doll! :D**


	4. Chapter 3:The Moonfalls

**Chapter 3:**

** The Moonfalls**

"Remember, tonight is Half-Moon."

"Yes, Adderfang."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Cliffpaw's sleek black pelt ruffled slightly at the thought of meeting with his ancestors for the first time, at the thought of meeting the other medicine cats. He shook from the tip of his twisted tail to the point of his claws in nervous anticipation, and his pale green eyes shimmered faintly in the light of the falling sun.

Not far behind him, the large, warrior-esque form of his mentor was organizing through the last of the herbs they had collected during the day, his eyes focused on his work rather than the apprentice he had initially addressed. Often were the days Cliffpaw found himself wondering what a fearsome tom his new mentor was, and what a threat of a warrior he would have been if he had stayed on his initial course. Whenever the apprentice questioned him about the matter, however, Adderfang would simply reply in a droll tone "it was never my destiny to be clumsy".

And if Adderfang was anything, he was most certainly _not_ clumsy. His paws worked expertly with his herbs, and his mind was as sharp as a hawks talons when it came to memorization. He was regaled for his skills as a medicine cat, despite the negative and sometimes aggressive energy that sometimes emanated from him, and there was no mistaking he was possibly the greatest medicine cat MarshClan had seen in a long while.

Cliffpaw only hoped he could reach half of the dignified magnificence Adderfang was.

With a final flick of his claws, which sent the last herb flying into its pile, the dark tabby stood and nodded to his apprentice. It was time to go. Doing his best to force down his nerves so as to not appear a jumpy mess in front of the other clan medicine cats, he walked slowly behind his mentor, hardly hearing the good wishes and farewells his clanmates called to him.

He caught one of the apprentice's eye. Riverpaw nodded encouragingly, blue eyes shining, and that was enough encouragement for Cliffpaw to get past the camp entrance.

But _only_ the entrance.

As soon as he left his clan, his anxiety grew, and he would jump at every sound the marshlands made, from the croak of a frog to the mud-trodden steps of his mentor. Sighing, Adderfang looked back on his apprentice.

"Stop being such a kittypet," he muttered, flicking his tail past Cliffpaw's ears. "StarClan is a warm-hearted place, and the other medicine cats are harmless."

"But what if I'm not accepted because -"

"They'll accept you."

Cliffpaw frowned, taking a deep breath and doing his best to remain composed for the rest of the journey. Adderfang had explained earlier that day that the medicine cats meet in the center of the territories, just where the river began to curve. His mentor stated that the others were most likely already waiting for them there, seeing as they had a late start.

When the other medicine cats did come into sight, Cliffpaw supposed they really _were_ harmless. Three she-cats and a young tom. One plush white she-cat with honey-colored patches on her back caught his attention specifically, and despite himself he stared at her odd, deformed ears, small things which laid back against her head and looked as if they belonged to a kit rather than a full-grown cat. The she-cat didn't seem to mind, however, probably used to new acquaintances staring at her.

"Adderfang," the same she-cat greeted warmly, touching her nose to his mentor's. Adderfang's eyes lit up slightly at the contact, but the warmth passed so quickly Cliffpaw was positive he had imagined it. His mentor took a step back, nudging Cliffpaw forward with a large paw.

"This is my new apprentice, Cliffpaw," Adderfang introduced, tail wrapping around his shoulders. The white she-cat blinked warmly at the small black tom.

"Hello, Cliffpaw," she purred, "My name's Honeyspots, and this is my apprentice, Fernpaw," Like Adderfang had done with him, Honeyspots pushed the ordinary brown tabby forward, whom Cliffpaw decided was Fernpaw. She blinked, stumbling a bit, and laughed nervously.

"Hi, hey... there,Cliffpaw," she greeted awkwardly before shifting back to just behind her mentor. Cliffpaw felt Adderfang lean in closer to his ear.

"IceClan's medicine cats," he murmured. "Fernpaw's gentle enough once she gets used to you, but _don't_ defy Honeyspots. She won't take no for an answer."

Honeyspot's dark eyes flashed, and Cliffpaw wondered if she had heard what Adderfang said. Duskwater and Flamewatcher introduced themselves next, StoneClan and DarkClan's current medicine cats, both without apprentices and with relatively incomplete training under their paws according to Adderfang, but good natured and kind-hearted.

"Well then, now that we've all been introduced, it's time we get going before the moonlight fades away." Honeyspot's plush white tail curled over her back, and she nodded towards Fernpaw. "Walk with him, won't you? You apprentices should get to know each other, seeing as you'll be working together for quite a while longer."

Cliffpaw was surprised by Honeyspots. While her tone was soft and gentle, the authority of her words resonated more powerfully, and suddenly Cliffpaw found himself understanding what his mentor met when she wasn't to be defied. Fernpaw nodded, and as the six of them progressed, Cliffpaw found himself relaxing beside Fernpaw, along with the other medicine cats. Adderfang and Honeyspots walked in front of the group, talking together as old friends might, though their conversation was indiscernible from his distance. Flamewatcher and Duskwater seemed to remain close together as well, talking together, and from his observations Cliffpaw found that once again Adderfang had spoken true. They were both under-trained due to circumstances, proven by the fact they were asking each other about certain herbs they weren't familiar with.

"So Cliffpaw," Fernpaw began, clearing her throat. "What's it like training under Adderfang? He's a bit if a grump, don'tcha think?"

Cliffpaw cast the older apprentice a pale-green glance before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, a bit. And really sarcastic, too. He's really smart, though. Like, _really_ smart."

"That's how I feel about Honeyspots, too," Fernpaw nodded towards her mentor. "She has the greatest memory of any cat I've ever met, and she always seems to know exactly what to do. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be as great as her." The brown tabby shivered, as if she had just seen something from her nightmares, before shaking her head slightly. "Probably not."

Cliffpaw looked at her curiously, but she seemed to avoid his gaze. As the two passed through the StoneClan-IceClan border, Fernpaw nodded towards a section of streams, which branched off the river like spider webs. "That's Spider Streams. It's a real nice, relaxing place. Maybe someday Honeyspots and Creekstar'll let me take you there someday. It's an experience I think _every_ cat should get the chance to appreciate."

"To Spider Streams?" Cliffpaw doubted IceClan's esteemed leader would ever allow him so deep into the territory. Duskwater glanced back at the two apprentices, purring warmly.

"I don't see why not," the older medicine cat stated, her tail curling in amusement. "Creekstar allows StoneClan warriors to rest there on hot greenleaf days when things seem peaceful enough. Why not a MarshClan medicine cat?"

Cliffpaw glanced at Flamewatcher, but the young tom remained silent, eyes focused on his paws. He blinked at the cream-and-ginger tom, and opened his mouth to try and make conversation with him, but was interrupted by Adderfang.

"We've arrived." Cliffpaw felt Fernpaw's pelt brush past his as she bounded forward ahead of the group, turning about and purring.

"You'll love Moonfalls, Cliffpaw," she purred, eyes lighting up excitedly. "They're so beautiful!"

Adderfang and Honeyspots exchanged an amused look at Cliffpaw's baffled look before the two renowned medicine cats took the lead again, Duskwater and Fernpaw following behind him. Flamewatcher paused by the cave entrance though, glancing back to see Cliffpaw had yet to move on. Glancing at the cave, the tom approached the apprentice, resting a comforting tail on his shoulder. Cliffpaw looked up from his trance, surprised.

"I was nervous my first time meeting StarClan, too." Flamewatcher had a light, soothing voice that, for some inexplicable reason, reminded Cliffpaw of a gentle stream. "If I was okay, you will be too."

Cliffpaw took a deep breath before nodding to the pale colored medicine cat, walking beside him as they proceeded into the cave. At first, there was only darkness, with only the scent of the other medicine cats and Flamewatcher's pelt brushing against to tell him the way. However, soon enough, the cave opened up into a clearing beside the mountain, a waterfall turned silver in moonlight pouring into a magnificent pool of clear water. Adderfang was waiting at the cave's end, nodding to Flamewatcher as the ginger tom walked past him.

"Welcome to the Moonfalls, Cliffpaw."

All the black tom could do was stare at the silver water spectacle, Adderfang's words hardly processing in his mind. The dark tabby made his way over to the front of the pool, sitting down and puffing his chest out in that prideful and dignified manner of his. His yellow eyes flashed in the reflective moonlight as he slipped into the words of ancient tradition, words that snapped Cliffpaw back to his living reality.

"StarClan, tonight I present to you my apprentice, Cliffpaw, and I pray that you accept him and bless him on his path as it curves inwards and out of the warrior code. Cliffpaw, step forward."

Black pelt bristling in nervous tension, Cliffpaw walked shakily up to his mentor, focusing on the fierce yellow gaze he learned to take comfort in.

"Cliffpaw," Adderfang continued, "You are not clanborn, yet you choose to be on StarClan's path of peace and honor, a noble and worthy course for one so young and unused to clan ways. Do you, then, swear to renounce your former loner ways and the name you once bore in order to serve StarClan not as Waver, but as Cliffpaw, future medicine cat of MarshClan?"

Shivering from head to tail not from the cold but from nerves, Cliffpaw's voice shook as he said, "I do."

"Then warriors of StarClan, accept this outsider, just as you have led the Founders from the Original lands to guide us, and let him become the counselor and healer he seeks to be!" Adderfang leaned forward then, murmuring into his ear: "Drink from the pond now and dream."

Taking in a deep breath, Cliffpaw laid down beside his mentor and did as he was instructed, lapping up the icy water. Vaguely aware of the other medicine cats moving in around him, Cliffpaw found himself drifting asleep.

And he awoke in a warm land.

Blinking open his green eyes, the young apprentice was greeted by the sight of rolling greenland hills, complete with a river and a mountain near identical to the one on the mortal world. Dazed and worried, and not quite sure what he should do, Cliffpaw allowed his paws to carry him where they pleased. Suddenly, a form materialized, one of stars and moonlight, red furred and amber-eyed.

"Greetings, Cliffpaw," the ancestor purred warmly, eyes lighting up in an almost playful manner. "My name is Foxfur, a loyal warrior to MarshClan, one from before your arrival." He let out a purr. "Way before now, I think."

Dazed, all Cliffpaw could do was dip his head in respect. Foxfur, still purring, indicated with his tail for the apprentice to follow him.

"We haven't had an outsider as a medicine cat in a long while, though I suppose that doesn't matter, seeing as you were a kit when you were found." Smirking, the tom shook his head, turning to face Cliffpaw, back paws splashing in the starlit water of the pristine river. "I imagine you aren't here for idle talk about the olden days though, hmm?"

He struck a paw into the river, the water parting and revealing a cavern deep underground. Confused, Cliffpaw gazed in.

"What's this?"

Foxfur's eyes gleamed. "Your future." And with another swipe, the image was gone, and the ancestor was addressing Cliffpaw again face-to-face. "Cliffpaw, you will find yourself in difficult circumstances in your future, one that will test your loyalty. Every cat must endure such a trial, true, but this one will be…" Foxfur paused for a moment, chuckling to himself, "One elders will want to tell."

Just then, Cliffpaw felt himself fade away from the warm, green ancestral home, and in the back of his already-bewildered mind, the black tom could make out the words:

"And it'd be best if you don't tell Adderfang it was me who talked to you!"

**AN: If you'll look on my profile, you'll note I have an update schedule, and note that this is a day late. Sorry, folks!**

**Review Replies:**

**Allgirlstreehouse - Thank you! I'm glad I wrote her character well enough! :D**

**anim8or - Thanks, doll! ;D Not much sweetness in this chapter, but hopefully there's enough emotion. xD**

**ohmygawd - I'll go into more detail in later chapters. :P In short, there was a cave-in in the tunnels.**

**Guest - XD True enough. :P And Losttail's great. I love writing about him. XD**

**argo14 - It's definitely one I intend on finishing. :) And prediction equals correct. xD**

**Cheetahstar - I wanted to make something notable and characteristic of DarkClan cats, and BOOM! Membrance was born. xD And sammee (concerning the tail xD)**

**HollerChristina - Thank ya! And your update is here!:)**

**Celtic Silver - Update here! xD And I was sad writing that scene, man. Membrance is one emotional tree.**

**Briarthorn - You're quite welcome! :D And thank youu~**

***From this point on, I'll reply to reviews via PM unless their guests. Guests I'll still reply like this. xD* **


	5. Chapter 4: Mountaintouch

**Chapter 4:**

**Mountaintouch**

Paws skidded across the sandy ground, the attacker's fur sticking out at every angle as it bristled, his pale blue eyes glaring at the one who opposed him.

"C'mon Eaglepaw, you can do better than that!"

_Oh, sure I can. Like you really believe that._

The apprentice shook his fluffy golden-brown head, attempting to focus on what moves he had been taught yet failing miserably. He most certainly remembered them - he remembered _everything_ \- but in the heat of battle (practice or not), he struggled to use them. Think, then act. That's what he always told himself.

And as Shadewillow so often said, that _wasn't _the mindset of a true, fighting warrior, and as much as the apprentice hated that smug piece of mouse-dung, he couldn't exactly argue that fact.

As he tried to think of a good enough defensive move to use against Hawkpaw, his sister flung herself at him, paws outstretched with her claws carefully retracted. Predictably, he was too slow to react, and he was sent tumbling through the sands, yelping unexpectedly as Hawkpaw's hind paws kicked at his stomach.

Thankfully, Streamrunner called for the practice to stop, and Hawkpaw was quick to jump off of him. Spitting out his mouthful of sand, the small apprentice stood up and shook himself, forcing back feelings of embarrassment when he heard the amused purr of Shadewillow.

"Wow, Eaglepaw. I even gave you some encouragement, and you _still_ failed!"

"Yes," Wolfpaw, who sat beside the arrogant tom, drolled, with an unamused twitch of his whiskers. "Because your encouragement _obviously_ helps every cat you give it to."

The warrior let out his typical huff of annoyance, tail twitching as he fled from the training area, still unused to the older apprentice's sarcasm. Personally, Eaglepaw thought it was _great_; Wolfpaw was a kind-hearted and helpful apprentice, and yet Shadewillow still managed to get on his bad side, and he was the only one who got the sharp end of the gray-brown tom's tongue.

"I thought you were great, Eaglepaw!" Hawkpaw purred, grooming her own fur of the sand that clung to it. "Sure, could use some work, but better than last time."

"Hawkpaw's right," Streamrunner nodded to the apprentice. "More work is to be done, but I see improvement."

Eaglepaw prided himself momentarily on the deputy's kind words, but still a flicker of doubt lingered in his heart. He knew he would never be as great a fighter as his sister, or as anyone else for that matter; often were the nights he had dreams of becoming Sharpclaw's dinner should his clan quarrel with IceClan. Of course, that was a dream he had ever since he was a kit and first heard of the legendary and aggressive rival warrior.

A part of him wondered if he'd ever truly improve enough to become a great warrior.

_I should have become a medicine cat. _

"C'mon, 'paws," Streamrunner's voice snapped him out of his could've-been thoughts. "Let's head back to camp. Gathering will be leaving soon."

"Are we allowed to go?" Hawkpaw was practically jumping out of her fur in excitement at the prospect of visiting Mountaintouch, where a single tree was said to be so big the branches touched the mountain side from several fox-lengths away. It was a place both young apprentices had heard about in their kithood. A place both wanted to visit within their first moon of apprenticeship.

"That's not my decision, but if I were Silverstar, I'd say yes. You've done well for your first moon, both of you. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for new apprentices to not be allowed to go to the Gathering." Streamrunner purred as Hawkpaw gave a little jump of delight, being the most energized Eaglepaw has seen her since they became apprentices. Wolfpaw let out a snicker.

"I reacted the same way when I first went to Mountaintouch. It's so amazing there!" He flicked his tail over to a large tree not far from the Stone-Ice borderline. "That's it right there. It stands right in front of the Moonfalls, and there are no other trees around it. It looks far more impressive up close," Wolfpaw assured when a look of disappointment crossed Hawkpaw's dark tabby face.

Eaglepaw walked alongside his fellow apprentices down the ravine leading to the main camp, carefully making his way down, his paws still unused to the sharp slope downwards. That was something he knew he could get better at, though, it just took time to get used to.

Even ten-moon-old Wolfpaw was a master at the slope.

Eventually, they reached the main clearing in the ravine. It seemed as though all the warriors sent out on patrol had returned, and instinctively Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw scanned the area for their mentors, with Streamrunner and Wolfpaw leaving to talk to Silverstar, who sat with his tail curled about his paws in front of his den.

Hawkpaw had spotted Rocktail relatively quickly, the aging tom sitting with his even-more-aged father, but there was no sight of Eaglepaw's mentor, Lionswipe. Not wanting to stand about looking foolishly around like a kit lost in the woods, he followed his sister to the warrior and elder.

Silver-faced and wild-eyed, Emberwhisker would be on his way to StarClan….eventually. Any other old cat, Eaglepaw might have regretfully said soon, but the elder had some life to him yet. Insane and senile, but life nonetheless. And Rocktail was always at his side helping him cope. Even now, the elder narrowed his green eyes as the pair approached them.

"Say, son, who's them two kits there? I don't seem to 'member em…"

"They're Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw, Emberwhisker," Rocktail told his father calmly. "They're Owlflight's kits, remember? She's that pretty young thing who visited earlier."

"I remember Owlflight, Rocktail! My mind ain't that gone yet!" Emberwhisker, after reprimanding his son for apparently undermining his mental state, turned to the apprentices, purring warmly. "How're you kits doing? Trainin' going well 'nuff for you?"

"It is." It was Hawkpaw who spoke, having developed a fondness for the old tom cat after being apprenticed under Rocktail. "A lot of work, but it's fun to learn new things."

Emberwhisker gave a little 'heh' of amusement, nudging Rocktail's shoulder. "I like this one. Reminds me of you in your 'pprentice years."

Rocktail's pale blue eyes sparkled in amusement. "She reminds me of myself, too." He nudged his father a bit. "I need to prepare for the Gathering. Why don't you go back to your den?"

"Sounds likea plan," Emberwhisker nodded. "I'll head to my nest then. Young ones, have fun at the Gatherin'. If you meet this old tom named Bluenose, tell 'em I said hey."

With that, the elder retreated into the den behind him, leaving the apprentices alone with the senior warrior. Rocktail let out a sigh, then flicked his tail past Hawkpaw's ears. "Well? How was training with Streamrunner?"

"She's so great!" Hawkpaw's eyes were gleaming. "It's no wonder she's deputy!"

Rocktail, purring, nodded, before he shifted his attention to her less enthusiastic brother. "And you, how was it?"

"I like Streamrunner, but Shadewillow came along with us…" Eaglepaw let out a purr when Rocktail faked an exaggerated shiver of disgust. "Don't much care for him, really."

"Honestly, Eaglepaw, I don't think anyone does." Rocktail's tail curled in amusement. "I think he deserves a bit more love though. I mean, he's _obviously_ the best warrior in the clans, above even the likes of Sharpclaw and Dewleaf." The brown tom nodded in mock seriousness. "He certainly wouldn't get his pelt shredded by those two falsely regaled warriors. They'd squeal at the sight of him."

"Oh yes," Hawkpaw agreed 'honestly'. "He should just take over as leader of _all _the clans he's so superior. Watch out, StarClan, Shadewillow's more powerful than you!"

Just then, the smoke-colored warrior walked past them, sniffing contemptibly at their playful banner. Rocktail let out a purr of amusement. "Oh, come on, Shadewillow, we're only teasing!"

The younger warrior didn't reply or even spare Rocktail a second glance as he stalked ungraciously over to the fresh-kill pile. Rocktail let out a purr.

"He's always been like that. You get used to him eventually."

A yowl from the center of the clearing suddenly sounded. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in the center of the clearing! It's time to announce who's going to the Gathering tonight!"

Paws tingling in nervous excitement, Eaglepaw made his way to the edge of the crowd, looking expectantly at the light gray tom who sat in the center of the gathered cats. Silverstar's green eyes flashed in the light of the setting sun. "The cats going to the Gathering will be Rocktail, Lionswipe…"

_Where is Lionswipe anyways?_

"...Swiftclaw, Talonheart, Owlflight, and all of the apprentices."

Eaglepaw had to process that for a moment. All of the apprentices...that meant Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw!

Still, Eaglepaw still had no idea where his mentor was, and he couldn't find himself to express his excitement as his sister did - who jumped around Rocktail - as a result. Silverstar noticed this, and the intelligent leader cocked his head curiously. "Something wrong, Eaglepaw?"

"Where's Lionswipe?"

"Out hunting, I imagine." Silverstar flicked his tail past Eaglepaw's ears. "I wouldn't worry. He tends to go out on his own quite a bit, sometimes missing out on Gatherings. It's nothing I'd be worried over, however."

Trusting his leader, the apprentice nodded, dipping his head respectfully before making the decision to head over to Wolfpaw, who sat contentedly beside the camp entrance. The older apprentice nodded his greeting, bright amber - or were they gold? Yellow? - eyes gleaming with excitement, even if he sat in such a composed manner. Eaglepaw decided to do the same, sitting beside him and looking to the sky, which had since darkened, the sun having fully set during the duration of his talk with Silverstar.

"Looking forward to going to Mountaintouch?" Wolfpaw asked casually. Eaglepaw nodded, a purr rumbling in his throat as he appreciated the clear night sky.

"Everyone always comments on how grand it is. I just hope I won't be disappointed."

"Trust me, you won't."

They sat comfortably together in silence, relaxing in the cool night air and relishing the breeze which managed to twist its way into the steep ravine. It was a pleasant change to not be freezing, like how it was every other season besides greenleaf.

Eventually, Silverstar called for everyone to begin to head out. Wolfpaw explained to his fellow apprentice that the walk wasn't all that long, and peaceful since they had no other territory to cross. Eaglepaw walked alongside him and Hawkpaw, whose fur was fluffed out as the realization she really was going to the Gathering finally seemed to dawn on her. Wolfpaw, snickering, flicked his tail at her.

"What's gotten in your fluffed fur? You more excited about seeing Mountaintouch or meeting the other clans?"

"Both!" Hawkpaw's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "There are so many great warriors in the clans, and Mountaintouch...well, you've seen it, Wolfpaw."

Purring, the older apprentice replied, "I have. And I've also seen the warriors, mind you."

"Watch your tongues, apprentices," the russet-colored warrior Swiftclaw glanced back at the apprentices. He was a young warrior - the youngest if Eaglepaw remembered correctly, but he was a kind cat, and wise for his age. His silver whiskers twitched, reflecting off the light of the moon and stars. "I can't tell you the trouble I got in when I spoke too much my first Gathering."

The three friends nodded, all having been briefed beforehand that they were to be careful not to reveal too much about the clan at the Gathering. There might have been a truce, and this might have been a time to befriend those in the other clans, but they were still rival clans. One slip up could lead to something far more major.

Eventually, Silverstar raised his tail for them to stop, and during that brief pause he scanned the clearing in front of him. Paws anxiously kneading the ground beneath him, he waited impatiently for Silverstar's signal.

And with a flick of the gray leader's tail, StoneClan poured into the grassy clearing surrounding Mountaintouch.

Eaglepaw was pleased to say he was _not_ disappointed at all.

Mountaintouch was just as tall and wide as he had imagined it, with the branches quite literally brushing the mountain despite the trunk being so far away from it. The clearing was filled with cats, and Eaglepaw had to scrunch his nose at the mingling of clan scents, from MarshClan's unpleasant fishy smell to IceClan's rotting tree one. It was all a bit...much.

"You alright, Eaglepaw?" Duskwater's familiar voice calmed his nerves immediately, however, and he blinked up at the medicine cat as she laid a tail across his shoulders. Her eyes danced in both sympathy and amusement. "It is a bit overwhelming at first, but Gathering's are fun once you get used to such a big group."

Eaglepaw nodded, watching as dark gray she-cat made her way towards Mountaintouch, touching noses with an unfamiliar cream and ginger tom. _Probably another medicine cat,_ Eaglepaw decided.

Without any warning, something suddenly crashed into him, and yelping for the second time that day he was sent to the ground with a thump.

"Hey, watch -" Eaglepaw never did finish his sentence. _Is that a baby fox?_

The strange fox-looking she-cat snorted, glaring at him as she flattened her fur back down with her tongue.

"Well," she huffed, her superior tone reminding him of another snooty cat he knew. "If you had been moving, I wouldn't have crashed into you, get it?"

Eaglepaw opened and close his mouth several times, unable to formulate a proper response, which caused her to huff once again in annoyance. Just then, a large black tom cupped the apprentice's ear with a paw, looking sternly down on her with pale green eyes. "That's no way to behave, Vixenpaw, especially at a Gathering."

_Well, that's certainly an appropriate name,_ Eaglepaw thought as he stood back up, giving himself a quick shake. Vixenpaw dipped her head to the aging warrior. "Sorry, Raventalon."

_Wait...Raventalon? _The _Raventalon?_ Eaglepaw gaped as the legendary warrior walked away, a sleek calico she-cat at his side. Vixenpaw gave out a _mrrow_ of amusement, her fluffy tail curling over her back in unsuppressed amusement.

"You should see your face!" Coughing, the IceClan apprentice recomposed herself, most likely because she didn't want to go back home for being disrespectful. "Yes, that's the legendary Raventalon. Pretty great, huh?"

"So does that mean...?"

"Yes, the calico is Sharpclaw."

_Well...not what I imagined her to be. _Eaglepaw personally imagined always Sharpclaw not as this slender, attractive calico, but as a large black she-cat with eyes red as blood and claws as long as her leg.

Of course, that version of his had always been rather farfetched.

"Hey, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

Eaglepaw forced his gaze away from the two highly praised warrior he only heard about in stories to the foxy apprentice. Vixenpaw's head was cocked to the side, and deciding her interest in him was genuine, he replied:

"Eaglepaw. My name's Eaglepaw."

_**AN: A Pretty dull chapter, but hoped it was decent enough. xP**_

**Review Replies: (Cause I didn't PM anyone *shot*)**

**anim8or - Thank you~ :3 **

**Briarthorn of MossClan - Good, cause it's likely to happen pretty often. xD And Cliffpaw's adorbs; I'm excited to expand upon his character later in the story. :3**

**ohmygawd - I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE THAT CONNECTION WHATEVEN. Totes legit, though. XD**


	6. Chapter 5: Filling a Niche

**Chapter 5:**

**A Niche to Feel**

Foxpaw came up to see his sister sniffing at the pelt of a stranger, her voice carried on the breeze.

"Stoneclan, right?"

Vixenpaw was befriending a StoneClan cat? ...

Foxpaw didn't know how to feel about that, and as such he walked up to stand beside his sister, all suspicion evident on his face as he examined the fluffy tom before them. Vixenpaw inclined her head curiously to the side, looking at her brother, before deciding his feelings were unimportant and turning back to the StoneClan apprentice. "This is my brother, Foxpaw."

The small tom nodded respectfully to Foxpaw, seemingly oblivious to the brother's suspicion. "I'm Eaglepaw, of -"

"StoneClan," _A bit harsh there, Foxpaw. Pull back a bit. _"You have the scent of a stoneplain dweller on you." _Not pulled back enough._

Now it was Eaglepaw's turn to be suspicious. He looked to Vixenpaw, as if expecting her to explain his behavior, but she skillfully ignored him, feigning obliviousness and looking to Mountaintouch instead. Her only noticeable reaction was the slightest - and it was _very_ slight - widening of her eyes.

It was something Foxpaw had noticed about his sister since they first became apprenticed. She was a master at masking her emotions, and at feigning innocence and obliviousness. It was such a developed and masterful trait of hers to deceive it was verging on _terrifying_. And Foxpaw thought it was absolutely hilarious when she pulled such stunts on other cats.

"So Eaglepaw," she asked casually, "this your first Gathering?"

"It is."

"Same for us." Vixenpaw's yellow eyes sparkled in the moon and star light. She scanned the mass of assembled cats, who were sharing tongues and gossiping, filling various niches and such in the Clan community, some mixed, others entirely made up of cats from a single clan. Her whiskers twitched, and Foxpaw saw an idea flash through her eyes.

"I guess we should wander about, meet other apprentices. Maybe they can show us around some." Foxpaw thought that sounded reasonable, so he nodded, though he knew this was going to be her first attempt at forming her own little Gathering niche. Eaglepaw nodded as well, and together the three walked about at a leisurely place, looking about them and admiring the warriors of clans; Foxpaw took a particular interest in a large grey tabby with a twisted back paw, who was speaking with Creekstar. Then it was a tom with a long scar on his chest, glaring with undisguised hate at Sharpclaw.

Interesting characters here, he decided.

Eventually, the two toms stopped their admiring and settled for a lackluster and typical conversation.

"How long were you apprenticed for?" Eaglepaw asked, not looking at Foxpaw and instead focusing on Vixenpaw as she lead the way.

"About a moon. You?"

"Same here."

"Mentor?"

"Sparrowflight. You?"

"Lionswipe."

The same bland conversation continued until Foxpaw decided that perhaps Vixenpaw's idea wasn't as reasonable as he thought. He caught up and brushed against his sister, informing her he was going to walk around alone for a little while before bounding off altogether.

Walking alone provided much more opportunity it turned out.

Bluenose, an elder who never bothered to miss a Gathering, waved him over with his tail, who was talking with a beautiful (yet oddly terrifying) tortoiseshell she-cat, who had streaks of white like lightning strikes on her face. As the apprentice approached, Bluenose wrapped his tail around his shoulders.

"This is one of the new apprentices I was talking about, Foxpaw."

The she-cat dipped her head, seemingly in a curt manner, but there was undeniable warmth in her eyes. Foxpaw immediately relaxed. "My name's Tangleheart, deputy of MarshClan."

"Pleased to meet you." Foxpaw was shivering, internally. He was actually talking with the deputy of another Clan!

Bluenose's whiskers twitched in amusement, and Foxpaw, after his rush of excitement passed, looked up at the massive tom, then Tangleheart and back again. "Mind pointing out leaders and such?"

Both respectable cats nodded, and Bluenose knelt his head down to become eye-level with Foxpaw. He pointed with a gray-tinged muzzle towards a pale gray tom with a darker stripe down his back, ripe with wisdom and intelligence, smaller in frame than other clan cats. "That's Silverstar, StoneClan's leader. He's seen as a cowardly thing, but he's a good leader, and smart."

Tangleheart lifted a paw and flicked it towards an older ragged cream and brown tom. "And that's my leader, Howlstar. Much like Silverstar, but with more backbone."

Bluenose nudged Foxpaw's head to the left somewhat, towards a gorgeous cream she-cat with striking green eyes and a small (incredibly small) frame. She was speaking with the tom with the twisted paw. "Sagestar, DarkClan's new leader. Only received her name and lives recently, after the greencough outbreak killed both leader and deputy. She was medicine cat then, but stood up and took charge, later becoming rightful leader when Flamewatcher apparently had a sign."

"Flamewatcher?"

"Newest full medicine cat, the pale ginger and cream one over there talking with Honeyspots."

Foxpaw nodded, making mental note of it, before asking, "Who's the one talking with Sagestar?"

"Dewleaf," Tangleheart replied. "DarkClan's deputy. A good cat, up there in terms of respect alongside your two legends, Sharpclaw and Raventalon. He's old though. I reckon he wants to retire."

Before any more questions or conversation could be made, the leaders jumped onto Mountaintouch's lowest branch, and Creekstar yowled for the Gathering to commence.

**AN:**** I'm sorry. This is crappy, forced writing that will probably be re-done in the future. I came back from school with a headache, but I wanted to meet my update time and leave you guys with nothing. So yeah. Review replies will be postponed again, and I'll compensate you for this crap with a longer, better next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Gathering News

**Chapter 6:**

**Gathering News**

Firepaw's fur tingled with energy as she looked at the large-framed leader of IceClan. Beside her, her brother Dustpaw shifted himself closer to her. He pressed a muzzle to her ear.

"Do you think she'll mention the cave-in?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't see why not. It's not like any clan caused it."

The siblings fell silent as Creekstar began to speak, his silvery fur turned white in the light of the full moon, his broad form a stark contrast to the dark bark of the tree he stood upon. He looked elegant, she thought.

"IceClan has been doing well this new-leaf. Prey has returned to the forests, and we have two new apprentices, Vixenpaw and Foxpaw." Firepaw craned her long neck to see above the heads of the larger cats around them. Vixenpaw, assuming the she-cat was her, looked haughty, her white chest puffed out and sharp yellow eyes gleaming. Her brother looked more reserved and modest, looking straight up at his leader and hardly acknowledging the others' stares.

"Aside from that, there's no news from IceClan." The leader then stepped back, nodding for StoneClan's leader, Silverstar, to come forward. In comparison to the IceClan leader, Silverstar was smaller, more unimpressive in terms of appearance, and to Firepaw far less impressionable.

"We are very much like IceClan in that prey is well and we also have two new apprentices, Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw." _She-cat with dark tabby fur. Tom with fluffy, white-accented tabby fur. Got it. _"On top of that, we also have a new litter of kits. Birdkit and Shrewkit were born to Petalbreeze just two days ago!"

Warm purrs of congratulations filled the clearing, just as they always did when kits were born, even if neither the mother nor the kits themselves were present. Once again Firepaw found herself craning her neck to try and pick out who the father might be, only to growl beneath her breath as she spotted the haughty gaze of Redpelt.

"Of course it has to be him…" Firepaw muttered to her brother, only to be silenced by a cold look from Fallenshadow. She exchanged a glance with her brother, frowning, before turning back to the leaders, forcing herself not to look to her fox-dung heap of a 'father'.

As Silverstar sat down, Howlstar of MarshClan was next, again with relatively the same news: new apprentice Cliffpaw began his training with Adderfang as a medicine cat. "A badger has also been sighted in the territory, so I warn the clans to keep a sharp eye out for it."

"Do you know if it crossed any borders?" Creekstar asked, his head slightly tilted to the side. Howlstar shook his ragged cream head.

"No. We tracked it some, but then we lost the scent. We believe it left the territories, but even so I advise caution."

Creekstar nodded, and when no more questions were asked Howlstar nudged Sagestar forward, and with a deep breath the long-furred she-cat began.

"All has been well with the clan, and we, too have a new apprentice, Frostpaw."

The white-speckled black she-cat looked completely indifferent to it all, just as Firepaw had predicted of her denmate. However, her cold green eyes were focused on another target than her leader: Cliffpaw. Curious, Firepaw made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"However, I bring some sad news. A little less than a moon ago, Liontail and Goldensong were killed in a cave-in while hunting through the mid-tunnels." Firepaw dared to look at her father then. Redpelt, that haughty, mouse-brained thing, looked completely indifferent. _That fool! _

Murmurs of sympathy arose, and concluding her speech, Sagestar jumped down from the tree, almost looking self-conscious. Then Firepaw heard why,

"_She's probably lying about the cave-in. It seems like something she would do to get pity."_

"_Yeah, she-cat never should have become leader. I feel sorry for that Frostpaw to have to be under her command."_

"_I feel sorry for any cat who has to serve her. She's got venom on her tongue."_

Almost immediately, Firepaw wanted to jump to her paws and defend her new leader against those cowardly StoneClan cats, but a tail resting on her shoulder stopped her. Dustpaw shook his head at her.

"Truce, remember?"

Firepaw sighed. "Yes, I remember."

Dustpaw nodded, then followed his new mentor, Breezeclaw, up to the hillside, where the two sat and waited for the other DarkClan cats to finish their gossiping. With intentions of introducing herself to the new 'paws, Firepaw shook her anger away and bounded off, almost bumping into Frostpaw and Cliffpaw. Her denmate blinked at her, then dipped her head to Cliffpaw and bounded uphill, with Breezeclaw and her brother. Firepaw huffed lightly. _Wonder who put ants in her pelt? _

"Can...I help you?"

Surprised to have forgotten about Cliffpaw so soon, she chuckled nervously, half in embarrassment and half in still-lingering irritation. "Sorry. My name's Firepaw. I'm Frostpaw's denmate. I wanted to introduce myself to the new 'paws."

Cliffpaw, for all his nervous and twitchy ways, seemed to relax quite a bit. "That's nice of you. My name's Cliffpaw, but you already knew that."

Firepaw purred warmly, then scanned the clearing for the others, the two sets of siblings. "Wanna come with me to meet the other ones? Might help to get to know them a bit."

Cliffpaw frowned, then glanced over the tall ginger she-cat's shoulder at his mentor. Firepaw caught the slightest glint of approval in Adderfang's stern eyes before she heard Cliffpaw reply: "I'd love to!"

Firepaw purred contentedly, and lead the way towards where she last saw Vixenpaw and Foxpaw, setting a brisk pace so she wouldn't keep any of the clans waiting; _that _could prove to be embarrassing.

She stumbled to a halt.

Cliffpaw beside her cast a worried glance her way. "You okay?"

Firepaw couldn't bring herself to respond.

As it turned out, Redpelt had beat her to the apprentices.

"Congratulations on becoming apprentices!" He was addressing all four of them, with Vixenpaw at the front, her brother a little ways away, and the other two bird-named 'paws behind them. A mischievous light gleamed in the sharp yellow eyes belonging to the fox-like apprentice as Redpelt said: "I imagine training's been going well?"

"You can imagine that, yes." Vixenpaw agreed coolly.

"Mind me asking about who your mentors are?"

"Not yours if that's where you're getting. Might wanna try the older apprentices; they might know where to find your apprentice."

Redpelt blinked once, betraying his mild surprise, before he let out an amused purr. "I see where you're getting at," he said warmly. "Well, I best be off, then. Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, don't be long now."

"We won't," Hawkpaw promised, watching the warrior pad away. Firepaw burst into amused purrs as she bounded forward, followed by a very confused Cliffpaw. Vixenpaw averted her gaze to the older ginger apprentice, cocking her head slightly in curiosity.

"That was great!" Firepaw purred, half-snorting in her own happy amusement. "I never seen an apprentice send him off like that!"

Vixenpaw examined the taller she-cat before shrugging. "Eh, he seems too nice to be real, but then I don't got much a thing for too-nice cats." She glanced back at Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw. "No offense, of course."

Eaglepaw shrugged as Hawkpaw replied: "None taken."

Firepaw nodded her agreement. "My name's Firepaw, and this is -"

"Cliffpaw. I know." Vixenpaw nodded respectfully to the only medicine cat apprentice among them. Cliffpaw looked at Firepaw curiously.

"How come you don't like Redpelt?"

Firepaw stared in surprise at the inquisitive black tom, at a loss for words, until Vixenpaw spoke up. "Why don't we all tell a tale or two?"

Hawkpaw frowned at her. "At the next Gathering?"

"That's too far away." Vixenpaw shook her head, and for the second time Firepaw saw the characteristic glint of mischief. "Let's meet sooner, in the tunnels."

**AN:**** Sorry for such short, delayed. time is a lusxury at the moment, so there's not much I'm able to do. Hopefully I can get things in gear soon now that state testing is over, but I can't promise anything at the moment. SORRY Dx**

**Also, a question I've been meaning to ask, but if I made a Clan Roleplay/everythign forum, would any of you be interested in it, and would anyone be interested in helping me run it if so?**


	8. Chapter 7: Snakeroot

**AN: I LIIIIIIIVE.**

**I know. It's been over a year since I last updated. Beat me with a stick for that. I deserve it, especially since this chapter is only about two thousand words and not near the quality it should be for such a long wait. I can do nothing but apologize and move on. **

**I am working on getting back into writing after a very long writer's block took over, so hopefully, this won't happen again. This chapter itself is short and not consistent with my current writing style, so future chapters will definitely be longer and of better quality. **

**Now, without further ado, here is your chapter. If you want to learn more about my break/reasons why, check my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Snakeroot**

"Cliffpaw. Cliffpaw. By Starclan, get your head out of the clouds!"

The young apprentice medicine cat flinched in surprise, not at the stern tone, which was always prevalent concerning Adderfang, but at the fact he _was _daydreaming, no longer focused on his task but rather thinking of his dream at the Moonfalls.

More than that, he was stuck on last night's Gathering. Meeting in the tunnels? Was that she-cat crazy? He shook his furry head and turned to the herbs at his feet.

_Catmint...tansy...are all mixed up. _Cursing himself inwardly, the black tom turned to Adderfang, though he was unable to meet his mentor's intimidating yellow gaze, instead focusing intently on the dirt below him.

"Do you even _want _to be a medicine cat?" Adderfang hissed, ears flat against his skull and fur bristled in frustration. Cliffpaw gave a feeble little nod, like a kit caught sneaking out of camp, and he winced as a paw cuffed him over the ear. "Then focus. Gathering was yesterday. It's time to work."

The sounds of his footsteps leaving the clearing faded as the revered cat walked out of the den with an agitated flick of the tail. Cliffpaw relaxed visibly when Adderfang had gone, and turning he stared down at the herbs in self-anger and disappointment. How he went wrong, he didn't know. _It's all because some kit wants us to meet in the tunnels…._

Shaking his head, the young apprentice slowly started to reorganize the herbs, this time not letting his thoughts stray to unimportant things.

"_Remember your dream?" _A somewhat familiar voice breathed in his ears. "_The tunnels are your future."_

Cliffpaw sighed heavily, focusing on his herbs, or was trying to when the voice intervened yet again. "_You can't avoid the future."_

The black-furred apprentice sighed a bit and kept on re-sorting the herbs, and to his great relief, failure to acknowledge his thoughts - or rather that voice of distraction - seemed to help him focus. However, he was only distraction-free for a short time. Riverpaw walked in shortly after all the herbs were finally in their right places, and he sat beside Cliffpaw, peering at the plants as though he were almost curious about them, but not quite.

"Adderfang seemed upset," he remarked casually with a flick of his tail. Cliffpaw muttered low obscenities under his breath before exiting the den and collecting some moss not too far away. MarshClan didn't necessarily need to stock up on moss for obvious reasons, but it was good to have still, dried and ready for whatever it was needed for. Riverpaw helped him gather some and as they returned to the den, suddenly spoke up. "I heard the new IceClan apprentice talking to you guys. Are you really going to the tunnels?"

"Shh!" Cliffpaw snapped, looking over his scrawny shoulder to see if Adderfang was there. In most cases, he was. This time he got lucky. He jerked his head and together the two apprentices walked a good distance away from camp, where they could talk in peace.

Cliffpaw flattened his ears in shame, like he was admitting a crime when he said, "I haven't decided yet."

Riverpaw looked curiously at him and said the four words the younger apprentice had feared: "I think you should."

"Why?"

"Could be fun!"

"It's against the warrior code!" Cliffpaw snarled, fur fluffing out. "You know that!"

"Alright, geez," Riverpaw said, letting out a low _mrrow _of amusement as he circled his friend, fur brushing against his own. "I'll go in your stead then."

Without waiting for any kind of response, Riverpaw ran off with a happy sway of the tail, and he tackled his twin brother as Ripplepaw came back from patrol. Cliffpaw looked on and bowed his head. _Your funeral,_ he couldn't help but think. The skittish young cat flinched as a large paw nudged his shoulder, and the dark form of Adderfang walked ahead of him.

"Come. We need to collect more herbs."

Wordlessly, the glossy-furred apprentice followed his mentor.

* * *

Adderfang was taking him deeper into the territory than Cliffpaw had originally thought, and he cast a bewildered glance at the ex-warrior as they halted at the IceClan border. "Why are we waiting here?"

"Leafbare killed off the snakeroot. Hasn't grown back since. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but this time of season, I don't want to take any risks."

Cliffpaw was inclined to think he just wanted to see Honeyspots, but the apprentice knew better. If Adderfang needed a herb, it was a serious enough of a concern. The pair didn't wait long until a border patrol comprised of Lavendernose, Echofall, and Snowspirit came into view. Cliffpaw hadn't met any of these warriors before, so he shrunk back a bit, intimidated. The eldest of the three came forward with a friendly nod and a swish of her tail.

"Greetings Adderfang, Cliffpaw."

"Lavendernose," Adderfang returned the cordial greeting with a curt nod. "We come to speak to Honeyspots. We're out of snakeroot and at this time of season, the snakes will be coming out."

"Ah, yes. Very well, we'll take you."

Cliffpaw remained close to Adderfang's side as they progressed into IceClan territory. Lavendernose seemed nice, he thought, but the other two...he felt they were ones he should avoid. The scars Echofall had on her face spoke of a history the apprentice didn't want to know, and Snowspirit he knew was Sharpclaw's adopted daughter. Even with how small she was, the warrior could still do massive damage.

The patrol was silent as they escorted the two medicine cats to the IceClan camp, and Cliffpaw's nose wrinkled in distaste as the clan scent - reminiscent of rotting wood - grew heavier with each pawstep. Lavendernose lead them to an old badger burrow, with thorn brush standing as guards to the entrance. It was an interesting place to have a medicine den of all things, and as he peered in Cliffpaw wondered if perhaps Honeyspots cared more for her herbs than her patients. Thorns were more of a deterrent than a welcome after all.

Adderfang walked into the den, and with an almost practiced ease he missed the thorny traps. Cliffpaw mimicked his movement, despite the entrance being wide enough for him to have no problems to begin with. Honeyspots was organizing herbs in a corner, and Fernpaw was out somewhere as she was not in the den.

A familiar warm glow entered Adderfang's eyes as he saw his friend, one Cliffpaw once again barely noticed before it faded to seriousness. As Honeyspots turned and purred at her company, both MarshClan medicine cats dipped their heads in greeting.

"Adderfang, Cliffpaw, to what do I owe the honor?" Honeyspots asked in a mildly sarcastic manner, eyes gleaming in unsuppressed amusement.

"Snakeroot," Adderfang replied. "The frost destroyed all of ours, and now that the snakes are coming out, I don't -"

"Want to risk having none," Honeyspots finished rather knowingly and a flick of her plush tail. "I don't have any on hand, unfortunately, but there is some growing in the Garden." She looked to Cliffpaw and with a twinkle in her dark eyes, twitched her tail to have them follow. "Come along, I'll take you. It shall be a good learning experience for Cliffpaw to see how Ice Clan takes care of their herbs."

Strutting out of the den, Cliffpaw wondered if she was more smug than he had thought. He was taught early on that IceClan cats tended to be a bit more...arrogant, but he thought such a trait had dodged the sweet looking medicine cat. Adderfang said nothing about it though as he pushed his apprentice on out.

The moment Cliffpaw was out in the open, however, he saw that fox-looking she-cat again, her yellow eyes boring down on him. As Adderfang moved ahead to walk with Honeyspots, Vixenpaw marched on forward and met with the apprentice medicine cat.

"Remember," she whispered, but Cliffpaw cut her off.

"I'm not going to get in trouble. Expect someone else to go instead," he snapped at her before running to catch up to his mentor, feeling the she-cat's eyes on until he disappeared out of her line of sight. He figured she wouldn't care anyways, that a medicine cat would be too stuffy to have fun with.

That was fine by him.

"Now," Adderfang instructed Cliffpaw, forcing him out of his thoughts of Vixenpaw and the tunnels, "Listen well to Honeyspots. She might be IceClan but she's also a respected medicine cat. What she says can benefit you and I both."

Cliffpaw nodded to his mentor, turning his gaze to the white-and-cream cat from their rival clan. She purred a bit before starting to speak. "As you may or may not know, The Garden is a place where IceClan cats - specifically me - plant and tend to precious herbs such as catmint and, what you're looking for, snakeroot."

Honeyspots jumped up onto a rock and sniffed the air a moment. "It's located in the ruins of an old Twoleg nest, which was abandoned long ago. It's close to the StoneClan border, so whatever you hear about trouble concerning us and them, it's likely because of them wanting the garden."

"Why don't you just share it then, if it's so important?" Cliffpaw asked inquisitively, causing Honeyspots to flick her tail and jump back down.

"Because things aren't as simple as that," she said as she continued to lead the way. "We do share the herbs, one medicine cat to another, but the Garden itself is IceClan's. It was an IceClan medicine cat from long ago that brought it about. More than it being a good chunk of territory, it's also a pride thing."

Cliffpaw nodded, but it still didn't make much sense to him. It just seemed like IceClan kept the Garden to themselves simply because of what Honeyspots had just said: Pride. But then, territory was an important aspect in clan life. He felt Adderfang nudge him, and the mentor gave him a look that said it wasn't their problem. He was right of course, but Cliffpaw couldn't help but to consider how much more peaceful the clans would have it if the Garden was made shared piece of territory.

When they finally arrived at the Garden, Cliffpaw suddenly understood why IceClan took such pride in it. The open ground between the walls of the nest was neatly lined with herbs of varying types, and it was quite spacious too. As Honeyspots bounded down, Adderfang fell in behind her.

"Hopefully it rains," the she-cat muttered to no one in particular. "Once it starts heating up these herbs might be in trouble."

"I'm sure it will," Adderfang seemed to soothe her. He gathered his own herbs and piling them at his feet, bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you, Honeyspots. Hopefully us coming here hasn't been a waste of your time."

Honeyspots purred. "Not at all," she said and flicked her tail past Cliffpaw's ear. "I'm sure it did this one some good. Now Cliffpaw, if you need help with anything and your mentor isn't available, you come to me, alright?"

Surprised by the kind offer, Cliffpaw nodded. "Of course! Thank you."

Nodding, the cats bid their farewell, and Adderfang and Cliffpaw continued back home in silence. It wasn't until they reached their own territory Adderfang spoke up, "So, what's your opinion on Honeyspots?"

"Honestly, I thought she'd be just as smug as all the other IceClanners are," he confessed, "but she's really nice."

"The offer she made you is the offer she makes all medicine cats. She can be vain, true, but she has a reason to be. And I want you to take her offer seriously. If ever anything happens to me or to the clan and I'm not around, go straight to her. Understand?"

Surprised by the intensity of his tone, Cliffpaw quickly nodded. Adderfang nodded back in approval before scooping his pile back up and continuing on, back to camp, seemingly lost in thought. The young apprentice wondered if he would ever understand his mentor.


End file.
